


OK, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card?

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And in the middle of this, Claustrophobia, Gen, I'm just mean from all sides, Tequila decides to scold Eggsy, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Earthquake | Extreme Weather |Power Outage
Relationships: Tequila & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	OK, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card?

“Seriously?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Never been to one, okay.”

“No, no, no. Y’all ain’t goin’ back to England without going to a drag show,” Tequila said as he took hold of Eggsy’s arm and started dragging him toward the lift to the surface. “There’s a place not far from here. It’s got a pizza and pasta place next door; we’ll hit that first.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Eggsy asked through a laugh.

“Hell no you don’t get a say in this!”

Eggsy let himself be half-dragged (although he _was_ moving under his own power) into the lift. Tequila hit for the surface, absolutely babbling on about the drag show. Eggsy was listening to him, paying little attention to anything else when the lights flickered. As he looked up, the elevator came to a shuddering halt, the lights went out, and the emergency lights came oh..

“What in Hell?” Tequila asked, looking up at the ceiling. He went over to the intercom and hit it. “Ginger, what in fuck’s goin’ on over there?”

The new Ginger Ale, a young man from the sound of him, answered: “ _I have no idea. Power went off in the city; Whiskey’s off figurin’ out what happened. But our genny’s down, too. I sent Zima to figure that out._ ”

“Right, well, me an’ Galahad’re stuck in the elevator. When someone could git on that.”

“ _As soon as we can, Tequila._ ”

The intercom clicked off and Tequila turned to Eggsy and shrugged. “Guess we’re stuck here for the time bein’.”

“Great,” Eggsy said, his voice not at all shaky, because he was not at all having a claustrophobia attack. Nope, not at all. Everything is fine here, thank you.

“Y’alright?”

“Yeah, fine. Perfectly fine.”

“You ain’t. At all.”

Eggsy shrugged. “It isn’t nothin’.”

“Yeah, I can tell it ain’t nothin’,” Tequila said. “C’mon now, what is it? Elevators? Power outs? In an elevator? I can tell ya, these’re maintained better tha-”

“It’s small fuckin’ spaces, okay?!” He let out a shuddering breath. “I mean, I can get through it when it’s, yanno…”

“Gonna be over quick-like?”

“Yeah. But…” He shook his head. He was glad the emergency lights were reddish, cos he was fairly certain he was blushing. He could _feel_ the heat in his cheeks and his neck.

“Well, shit,” Tequila sighed. “I got a thing against heights, m’self. Was a bitch gettin’ through trainin’.” He went to the back of the elevator and sat. “C’mere.”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t you try’n bullshit me, Eggsy. Get over here.”

Eggsy made a show of bein’ annoyed but went and sat by him. “So what’s this supposed ta do?”

Tequila put his arms around him and pulled Eggsy close. He leaned his head against Eggsy’s own. They sat like that, in silence, for a few minutes before Eggsy said, “This supposed to make me feel better or somethin’?”

“No. I’m makin’ a pass at you,” Tequila said. “Of course it’s s’pposed to help, you twit.”

“Fuckin’ cunt,” Eggsy muttered without any malice and he didn’t try to move away. It was, well, kinda comforting. He wasn’t sure how much was being, you know, _held_ and how much was sitting in the back. It kinda made it look a little bigger inside the lift.

“If you was anyone else, or maybe even not stuck in here, I’d give you what for about using terms that’re denigratin’ to women.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “ _Y’all_ ,” he began, imitating Tequila’s accent, “ain’t gotta problem with ‘bitch’. No different.”

“Ain’t terms I’d use for my momma, so it ain’t fit for other women. Ain’t gentlemanly.”

Eggsy was quiet a moment his arms slipping around Tequila’s waist. “Alright, I’ll give you that.” He turned his head a little toward Tequila; not because he felt like hiding from the small space. Noooo. He was just… just… gettin’ comfy.

“Still takin’ you to that drag show when we’re outta here.”

“If it ain’t over by then.”

“It won’t be. They gonna have us outta here in no time.”


End file.
